


Because I'm a Cheerleader

by dallaswonderland



Category: Cheerleader - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dallaswonderland/pseuds/dallaswonderland
Summary: A cheerleader.A nerdFun follows.
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

[Obviously unsure who the person approaching is]

Oh...hey...it's you.  


How have you been?  


[t has been a long time! How long has it been exactly?  


That's right! First semester. What class was it again?  


Oh! That was a big class. I forgot you were in there.  


Oh? You sat right next to me most days? I must have forgotten.  


And we worked together on that group paper? 

I don't know why that slipped my mind.  


Of course, I remember!  


Your name? Obviously, I know your name, Big Guy.  


You want me to say it?  


Why are you being like that, Big Man?  
[pause for response}

[Annoyed] Look. I don't have to say your name, Big Fella. Obviously, I know it.  


It's [muffled] Dan...Kev...John..uh...Bob

[Annoyed] Ok. You caught me. Your name slipped my mind.

I have a lot going on and it's been months  


Sure, you remember mine. But that's different, isn't it?

[pause for response}

Because I'm a cheerleader, that's why!  


Why are you laughing? It's a big deal.  


I KNOW this isn't high school. It's college. And that's exactly WHY it's a big deal.

Sometimes I'm even on TV.  


Why are you laughing again? Yes, I AM on TV. 

They show the cheerleaders when they go to commercials! Sometimes the camera is right in front of me and I yell GO TEAM and NUMBER ONE.  


Stop laughing! Of course, people notice me! I bet I give some of those fans a boner. They remember me!

You remembered me, didn't you?

Do I give you a boner, Big Boy?  
[pause for response}

You don't even mind that I already forgot your name again, do you?

You know, I don't usually talk to guys like you.

You know what type of guy. What do you call yourself?  
[pause for response}

Well, I don't know what a GAMER is. To me, you're all just nerds.

Don't be offended! Nerds can be hot! I like guys with a brain.  


I'm not just saying that to be nice! I'm not really a nice person!

I mean it. I would totally fuck that Bill Nye. And, um, Neil Degrasse Tyson.

Would I fuck you? Don't be silly. I would only fuck a FAMOUS nerd.

I have a reputation here! I can only fuck JOCKS or rebellious loners with good hair!

Besides, I haven't ACTUALLY fucked anyone yet.  
[pause for response}

I'm not lying! I'm actually a VIRGIN. That's the truth. I'm a virgin cheerleader.  


[Laughs] Well, of course, I've seen a cock. I said I'm a VIRGIN CHEERLEADER. I didn't say I'm a NUN.

NO, I don't want to see your cock.

I already told you why. Because I'm a cheerleader. I can't just look every time someone wants to show me their cock!

[Exaxperated} OK, you can show it to me. If you insist. But I'm not going to touch it.

Oh my! You ARE a Big Guy.

THAT is a beautiful baton, Mr Big.

NO, I will not touch it. I already told you that.

BUT, you could touch it. If you want.

I'd even watch.

I mean [nervously] I could watch. I don't want to. But I could. For you.  
[pause for response}

Maybe sometimes I CAN be nice.

You think I like it?

Maybe.

You know, sometimes when I'm out there cheering and I think of all the horny men watching me, I get very, very wet.

It's true. My little cotton panties get soaked beneath my pleated skirt.

{Moaning]  
I do like watching you stroke it. Those little drops of cum? They have me licking my lips!

WIll you cum just for me?

Would a little cheer help?

[Cheers]  
There is nothing like cumming  
Cumming is so sweet  
Cumming feels good  
From your head to your feet!  
{/End Cheer]

It looks like you're getting really close, Big Fella.

Are you going to blow your load?

Do you feel like a Big Man jerking off in front of a Virgin Cheerleader?

Maybe another cheer would help?

[Cheers]  
I want you to cum!  
Yes I do!  
I think you should cum!  
How 'bout you?  
{/End Cheer]

OH! Big boy, you big stud. 

You DO think you should cum!

You're so close! Only ten seconds left on the game clock!

{count down, with improvisation]  
10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1

YOU DID IT!!!

Yay! 

[cheers]  
V  
I  
C  
T  
O  
R  
Y  
Victory!  
{/end cheer]

You really did it!

What a good job, cumming like that for your favorite Virgin Cheerleader!

Maybe next time it can be on my tits?

But it has to be our secret, ok?

Nobody can find out.

Because I'm a cheerleader!


	2. M4F

[Awkward but confideent]

Hello M'lady.   


Oh, I've been great! It's been a long time!  


It was back in first semester  


[Losing confidence] We had class together.  


We sat right next to each other most days.  


We had that group project.  


DId you forget?

You don't remember at all do you?  


Do you even remember my name?  


Well, if you remember, what is it?  


Stop being evasive. What's my name?  


I'm not "being like that." I asked a simple question.   


[Annoyed] If you "obviously know" then just say my name.  


[exasperated]You just mumbled a bunch of sounds! You don't know it

[Annoyed] I didn't forget YOUR name

What do you mean it's different?  


[laughs] Because you're a cheerleader? That's hilarious.  


This isn't high school, sweetie. Nobody care if you're a cheerleader anymore..  


How is being a college cheerleader a big thing? Nobody cares..

[laughing] You're not on TV for being a college cheerleader.  


[laughing] You really think anyone notices you at a commercial break when they're running to grab a beer? 

Nobody watching the game remembers you, darling. You're not giving them a hard-on from 5 seconds of footage/

Of course, I remembered you. We had a class together! It has nothing to do with you being a cheerleader!

[awkward] Yes, I guess you could give me a hard-on. It's different.  
[pause for response}

No, I don't have one right now. Yet.

Why don't you normally talk to "guys like me?" What type of guy am I?

I'm a gamer. There's nothing wrong with guys like me.  


Being a gamer is NOT the same as being a nerd. 

Yes, I'm offended. Nobody wants to be called a nerd.  


Now you're gonna tell me that nerds are hot? You're just saying that to be nice.

Would you fuck a nerd?

Bill Nye and Neil Degrasse Tyson don't count! They're rich and famous! Would you fuck a guy like me?

Oh, so you only fuck rich guys, jocks, and losers in a band.

What do you mean that you don't actually fuck anyone?  


You are lying. You are not a virgin. There are no virgin cheerleaders!  


So you're saying you've never even seen a cock?

Oh, so you're a virgin, but you've seen a cock. Do you want to see my cock?

Yout don't want to see MY cock? But you've seen others? I think you're full of it. If you'd seen cocks before then you'd have no problem looking at mine.

Let me show you mine. 

"Oh my" Is right. You're impressed, aren't you?

Why don't you come touch it for me?.

You just want to watch me touch it? I can do that!.

You like watching my touch my cock? .

See. You can be nice!

You definitely like watching me touch this cock

Do you think of all the men watching you cheer with their hard cocks?

I bet it does make your panties wet.

{Moaning]  
Are they wet now? Watching me stroke my cock for you?

Of course I'll cum for you.

Why don't you cheer me on?

I'm getting so close. I love your enthusiasm. Keep cheering!

I am going to blow my load!

I've never jerked off in front of a cheerleader!

Cheer some more for me, baby.

I'm so close! 

[groaning]

I need to cum!

[groaning]

Countdown with me! Ten seconds left on the game clock!

{count down, with improvisation]  
10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1

YOU DID IT!!!

You made me blow my load.

You really did it!

What a good job, making me cum like that, Virgin Cheerleader!

Next time I can cum on your tits?

Of course it can be our secret!

Nobody will find out.

I'll protect your reputation. Because you're a cheerleader1


End file.
